PC update history (Payday 2)
Beta Update #1 *Crimnet Icons no longer twitch. *Added Difficulty to the Crimenet Mouse over info (like NORMAL, HARD, VERY HARD and OVERKILL). *On/Off to Depth of Field in the VIDEO options. This turns the distance blur on off per your request. *Moved Armour upgrades to earlier in the game. The Ballistic Vest is now given at level 1 instead of 12 and all other vests come about 10 levels earlier. This should make life as a noob easier and less punishing. *Added the growing money pile in detail in the Safehouse *Ammo and medic bags become dynamic instead of disappearing when surface is moved/rotated/removed. *Graphical tweaks to the safe house. *Crash fixes for when players drop in on a game where another player has placed a trip mine but it hadn't been armed yet. It was a RARE crash. *FOV Slider *New optimized Character level of detail upgrade to cater for new changable FOV system. *Security fixes *SKULL Mask fix. Now EVERYONE should be able to go to the MASK slot and buy a SKULL mask for free. Then you can mod that for the money you have with the patterns and color you got form you Pre Order. The Red Dot sight will show up once you get a better rifle than the standard AMCAR rifle. *Network fixes *Huinia Beta Update #2 *FEATURE: You can now Terminate a on-going contract from the menu if the server wants. This will allow the PARTY not to split up after a failed heist and try something else. *FEATURE: Decrease Mouse lag/Overheating slider is now in the advanced video options. This will give frame rate and decrease mouse lag if you find the right setting for your computer. Don't mess with this if you are not having any problems. *FEATURE: Player Menu Action. You can now see what the other players are browsing while you wait in the planning phase. *FEATURE: To kickstart the game we added a player starter kit for mods. You now have a pistol silencer and a rifle extended mag to play with at the get go. *Fix for Team AI not exiting hurt action when downed. *Sniper AI shooting through roof fixed (thanks for all the screenshots!). *Van collision fixed on Jewelry store. *Added new animations for rifle 870. *Fixed some civs not reacting to gun fights in the Four Stores. *Moved some windows in Four Stores that kept messing with collision. *LOTS of Anti Cheat fixes. Not all but we are getting there :). *Fixed Civilians that could not be bagged. *Fixed outline for pager so that it does not stay after being used. *Fixed Crash when dropping into a game while the was host interacting with pager. *The Good Luck Charm was tweaked to better drop infamous items. *Removed Level Limit for EXP and just calculate your EXP dependant on your current level. Much more fair without breaking the game with power leveling. *Collision fixes in the Kung Bo store (you guys have been EVERYWHERE :)). *Added some more randomness to Jewelry Store. *Fix for team AI getting stuck in the chill out pose for too long (no, not even they are this cool). *Tech skill Rifleman ACE tweaked to ZOOM in more than before. *Mastermind skill JOKER - life of the police units is now balanced. *Masterman LEADERSHIP BASIC/ACE tweaked to give more recoil dampening effect than before. *Electric Center is now infamous, because it's fun. You WILL miss this :). *Players interaction is not auto interrupted on drop-in (solves issue where the alarm goes off cause a pager interaction is interrupted or lock picks get aborted). *Tweaks to make the games difficulty more balanced. Normal is easier OVERKILL is harder. *Initial Police response on Jewelry store is now dependant on the difficulty. They WILL also use the siege behavior more. Try it. *BIG ONE! The LOOT DROP system is now tweaked to drop much more towards the level of weapons available to you. Also more weapons drop than masks or money. *MONEY drops now have their own CARD. Also, the money drops are more valuable if you are in luck. *More masks were added. (Wikinote: has not happened in update 2.0 but in update 2.1) *Optimized the network traffic to be lest tasking for larger coop sessions. *Made Normal level heists pay out a little more money to get you started and not make prices too steep in the start of your career. *Fixed all weapon animations to fit with the new maximum FOV slider setting. *Fixed Sprint animations to work with maximum FOV. *Fixed issues with bus doors on Rats being closed on some drop in players. *Added windshield breakage to cars. *Made the invite system less prone to drop invites in the boot up of the game. *Added a Updates news ticker to the bottom left corner of the main menu. Uses announcements from PAYDAY 2 gamehub (5 latest). *Moved menu item help texts to the upper right corner. *Changed name of menu option to go to crimenet from lobby (Choose new contract instead of Crime.net). This when you already have a lobby up. *Small rearrange of menu options in lobby menu to match main menu, also added dividers for spacing. *Depth of Field help text in start menu bug fix. *Fixed that occasionally the mask pattern icon will be on top of all of the message texts when entering the inventory. *Reduced the chance of infamous drops (yep :)). *Network fix for host dropping "connection_established" message if it arrives before it has finished loading. *Solved the conflict when multiple users interact with the alarm pager simultaneously. *Fixed a rare crash on clicking the contract box in CrimeNet. *Added a Back button in options. *Added Images of all Mods, Weapons, Masks and items in the "you got a new X" prompt. Much sexier. *The Skill icon is now always showing in wallet (when you got skill points). *The black borders after changing the resolution is now gone and fixed. *Resolution menu now shows which is the current resolution. *Crime.net is now showing the state of the host to let you know if it a game is in session or waiting for joins. *RISK LEVEL is now correctly represented by YELLOW SKULLS - and they are added to the Black Screen to psyche you up before the heist :). *Sound updates to the intro and attract videos. *The AK rifle is now unlocked at level 1 to give starting gangs a variety of choice and make more sense with how the weapon mods now drop. *Fix for some animations that freeze when not in peripheral view. *Improved the look of the body armor. *Police now better at turning around when alerted. *Fixed glitch in how many police that could be intimidated at once. *Fix for ECM Overdrive travelling too far and through statics. *Menu dialogs to show save game loaded from other user and loaded wrong version (instead of corrupt). *Fix for player landing sound using wrong material. *Fix for slow-mo sound effect getting stuck if restarting a level during slow-motion. *Fix crash when being detected by a cop and automatically put on mask while in slow motion. *Added more fixes for dynamic deployables such as ammo bags and health bags. *RATS - Chemicals should no longer be able to pickup from the outside of the house. *RATS - Bain will play the wrong dialogue when player completes the heist. *RATS - Player is no longer able to throw meth on top of a tree making it inaccessible. *RATS - Fixed Unresponsive AI gang member. *RATS - Fixed gun sounds when the cooks get shot. *BANK - Officers in police car should now dissapear on drop in. *BANK - Cuffing the survailence guard now disables the cameras (only death before). *JEWELERY -Fixed animation link for enemies in back alley. *JEWELERY - Fixed invisible safe (NO it was not a secret.. Ilija was just very tired....:)). *SAFE HOUSE - Player cannot get the money bag stuck and prevent progression. *SAFE HOUSE - Money bundle in the tall safe is now easier to pickup and doesnt require crouch. *FOUR STORES - Windows in 'The Pear Store' now connect with the wall. *FOUR STORES - Fixed stores window for Smoother jump troughs. *AI tactics tweak to make them storm you a bit less when you are weak and hold of when you are strong (remember to tie those civs down ppl - it will slow down the Assault). *Drank a couple of Red Bulls... Thanks all! Beta Update #2.1 *Added Nightclub. *Raised Reputationcap to 30. Beta Update #3 *Owners of the CCE version of the game will have pre-order items from now on, gifted players will not get these items anymore. *Characters should no longer walk in the middle of the air close to objects. *While the player is in casing mode, civilians, guards and police will look at the player(s). *Technical fixes on levels, fixed several graph issues, characters should generally move better now. *Updated localized text based on community feedback. *Updated several text strings. *Fixed issues related to animations depending on the FOV. *Fixed other FOV related issues. *Fixed a disappearing monitor in the safe house. *Fixed spots where the player could get stuck. *Added orange text on DLC items, which should make clear now that the skull mask is a "loot bag dlc" item in orange text, just like an infamous item would. *Fixed an issue where bags could be thrown out of the world. *Fixed a bug where the game would crash if the player would view a corpse through a camera. *Fixed a bug so that team AI now properly follows the player in missions. *Fixed a bug where a converted enemy would stop to follow the player who converted it. *Fixed a bug in the safe house where the player could throw the bag into a place where he couldn't reach it again. *Fixed an issue where police officers would be "popping" on top of cars. *Added minor tweaks to level details. *Bulleted list. *Reduced the drop chance of a "money" card during a PAYDAY. Beta Update #4 *General GUI tweaks has been made, the PAYDAY cards now have higher resolution *During a PAYDAY, only weapon mods for weapons that you have unlocked can be dropped *You can now toggle if you want AI or not in the Planning Phase. *Shotgun reload animations have been updated. *Balanced the control phase - the more hostages you have the longer the law enforcers wait before they initiate. *Fixed a bug where the "new drop" icon would not dissapear in the main menu. Update #1 August 13, 2013 *Fixed the "card / loot drop crash" that community members would experience while in the money screen or in the PAYDAY. *Fixed the "achievement crash" that community members would experience whenever gaining certain achievements. This also solves the issue where players are disconnected from the server. *Fixed the "Bad Music" asset on the Nightclub level. It now correctly lowers the amount of people willing to dance to elevator music. *Fixed the "Pickup Truck" asset on the Nightclub level. It now works. *Removed the TV's in Four Stores' 24/7 store. *Removed civilian alert on the office windows facing the street in the Nightclub level. The music is too loud for civies outside the office to hear. Kinda like in that Hotline Miami level. *Removed civilian alert on the fancy striped lamps in the Nightclub level. *Fixed alley door in the Nightclub level. Update #2 August 16, 2013 Bain *CCE gets +10% cost reduction on all purchases on the Black Market. Controller support *Expanded Xbox 360 controller support by demand! *Text on title screen showing xbox controller support when controller is connected (so you know it is working). *You can now do text scrolling with the controller. *Ingame-Chat is now visible when using a controller. *Ingame-Voice chat is now available through push to talk with controller (press upwards on directional pad). Miscellaneous *You are no longer told that you will be released from custody as you get into custody. *Fix for a crash when joining a spectator camera at times. Loot Drop *When 2 or more of the same weapon mod is in inventory, that weapon mod no longer drops. Enemies *Bulldozer now talks! *Tazer also talks! *Fix for client not being able to melee a Bulldozer. Weapons *Added sound to the AK5 reload. *Improved Ak47 reload. *Fixed bug with extended mag for r870 giving more ammo than intended. Skills *DOMINATOR - Clients are now able to trade intimidated enemies. Bank Heist *Bank Deposit is more rewarding and more risky. *Fixed an assets problem with cameras not highlighting the control box. *Fixed catwalk on bank roof that bugged out collision wise. Firestarter Day 3 *Fixed some objectives staying even though they were finished in some cases. *Fixed the vault door glitch. Mallcrashers *Reduced the amount of time between Bain saying damage values. *Fixed bug that gave players 30x the worth of small windows when destroying 3 bugged windows. *Rebalanced values of vases, bottles etc. so they have a higher destruction value. *Gave car windows destruction values. *Increased car destruction value. Art Gallery *Fix for rare crash when client shoots at enemies while host leaves the game. *Changed private lobby properties and changed how invite is send/accepted. *Invites to private games now work. Nightclub *Fixed the pickup asset. Sometimes the guy took a day off and did not show up! *Fixed crash sometimes when host was trading hostages. *Added real bad music to the bad music asset that reduces the amount of civilians in the club. *Changed so music stops sooner. This prevents the too long overlap when the assault starts. Big Oil *Fixed keycard asset in the Big Oil Job – it spawned 4 cards. Now it spawns 1 card and on the ground in front of the team when they start. The keycard is highlighted. Pick it up and open the door of choice. Framing Frame *Optimized collisions on the Train. Jewelry store *Fixed that if you stand on the safe door on Jewellery store while it's drilling, and then keep yourself on the door while it opens, as soon as you get off the door you fall through the floor to the base of the map, and then teleport back to the playable area. *Fixed so that Bain does not tell you the police are sending in harder units, even though there are no police as you are in full stealth. *Made it so the small parking lot booth does not allow the police to spawn in it if you are inside. Rats *Bain speaks the correct line when player gets money and intel. Update #3 August 19, 2013 *Fixed a bug so that Players can now use the "invite friends" feature in-game again. Update #4 August 21, 2013 *Fixed a bug on the bank job(s) where sometimes the van door wouldn't open, causing progression to halt. *Fixed a bug on the Firestarter 3 job where sometimes the player could not secure bags. *Fixed a bug where a secondary gun would not show up in the safe house. Update #5 August 22, 2013 Gameplay *We got word from Bain that the Washington PD is really stepping up their car chase unit - keep an extra eye out in the back mirror heading out of your heists. *Bags can no longer be grabbed through walls, fences etc. *Players can no longer revive other players through walls. *Loot bags now show up in a growing pile in the escape car and chopper. Skills *Updated several skill descriptions. *ECM jammers can now be used to open ATMs. *Tweaked ECM feedback potency. *Silent Killer buffed. *Silent Drilling - now lowers the drill sound effect volume when skill is activated. *Chameleon skill description text is now updated and more descriptive. *Drill Sergeant BASIC and ACE bonuses increased. *Buffed Cable Guy ACE. *Buffed converted cops damage. *Buffed Underdog BASIC. *Stockholm Syndrome - Civilians revive the player faster now. Saves *Fixed that the progress backup save language wasn't clear enough. HUD *HUD viewpoints no longer clip at the edges. Sound *Added beeping call sound for the pager call. *Cranked up the volume on the ECM jammer. *New Bain-lines added. *Added new footsteps. *Weapon animations now stop at mission end to prevent them from triggering sounds. Weapons *Fixed some pistols not using "aiming sensitivity". Crime.net & Menu *Added More filter options in crime.net. Pick difficulty, server numbers, new (1 player in) and old (2-3 players in) servers *XP tweaks to 1 day jobs versus 3 day jobs, it is now much more worth doing 2-3 day jobs. *Prevent terminate contract option if signed out (server in failed/disconnected state). *Fixed a crash when host sign-out and sign-in during loading. *Fixed support for ultra widescreen / eyefinity. *Magically fixed controller for in game manual. Enemies *Enemies will now be highlighted when they are behind glass, while player is looking through cameras, and the "box" marking heads of enemies will work through glass. *Gangsters can be highlighted during sneak phase. *Tweaked enemy surrender chances. *Sniper shoots less often but packs more punch. *Taser has more health and is a bit more sadistic. *Bulldozer has now a higher damage tolerance, and is more evil. *Taser volume cranked up. *Converted guards on players side don't try to sneak off a call for backup. Animations *Fix on saw melee. Network *Fixed a Steam disconnect issue caused by slow hard drives stalling the network thread. *Optimize the network code for less waiting. Mallcrashers Job *Lots of new art for the mall such as lamps, barista furniture and more. *New asset icons for Mallcrasher gas cans are in. *Blocked off a place in the gym where the player could get stuck. *Fixed a wonky door on Mallcrasher. *Made the AI move around better on the map. *Removed the small rooms with the gas cans. Framing Frame Job - Train Trade *Fixed issues where bags wouldn't count when traded in the Train Trade. *Bag collision on roof of train fixed. *Fixed collision in the secret tunnels. *Removed a floating stone. Ukrainian Job *Safes that would spawn inside of walls have been removed. Bank Heist Jobs *Moved the ATM machines in the lobby a bit so they don't intersect. *Thermal drill now gets Technician bonuses for speed, alert radius and fixing itself. Framing Frame Job *Fixed disappearing environment on the roof on the penthouse. *Fixed a light bug. *Fixed some rare objectives bug. Four Stores Job *ATM machines now have a random chance on appearing. *Changed civilian animations so that there no longer are stonecold civilians during assaults. Rats Job - Trade *Fixed a crash related to the client drop-in joining and crashing after a couple of seconds. Art - Miscellaneous *Made glass double sided on player van. *Added window damage on office dividers with glass in them. Escapes *Added Park Escape in daytime and Cafe Escape in daytime for better variety. *Removed some flying bushes on the Park Escape. Watchdogs Job - Truck load *Fixed a gate that reacted in a strange way when C4 was used. *Fixed an issue where bags could be thrown in unreachable places. Firestarter Job - Day 1 *Fixed so cameras stop beeping after the alarm goes off. Firestarter Job - Day 2 *Fix for cuffed guard that is not detected as suspicious activity. *Fixed breakable glass in the server room. Safe house *Fix for one secondary slot missing in weapons rack. Update #6 August 23, 2013 *Fixed a Steam disconnect Crash. *Fixed collision on Watchdogs Day 1. *Added so that the ECM blocks pagers if deployed BEFORE they go off. Warning: they come back after the ECM is done. Then you need to deal with them as usual. The ECM is a delay of the call not a terminator of it. Update #7 August 26, 2013 *Tweaked the escape rate on several heists, lowering the chance of an escape happening *Cable ties will no longer be replenished if dropping out and then into a game again *Backup save is now saved automatically every time the user loads back to menu *Because backup save is saved automatically, the player is no longer asked to save while quitting the game *Skill - Silent Drilling - Lowered the drill sound volume when skill is activated *Implemented a fix connected to player movement crashes *Implemented a fix where players would crash, seemingly because of connection problems, but actually because of host issues Update #8 August 27, 2013 *Fixed an issue where the game would crash if the player was trading a hostage to get the host out of custody Update #9 August 27, 2013 General *Fix for looping sounds getting stuck for host (while interacting with something giving a bag) when client finishes interacting with the same object *Fixed an issue where texture bleed would occur on uppercase "H" *Fixed some collision issues *Fixed an issue where the player would get stuck in a toilet on the Framing Frame job, Day 1 *Fixed an issue where the player could get stuck behind doors *Made some minor GUI tweaks Armors *The two heaviest armors now makes you move slower than before Weapons *CMP Submachinegun has a new animation and a vertical grip *Third person barrel extension (nozzle) named Stubby has an updated texture PAYDAY *There now is a higher chance to drop weapon mods for weapons you currently own *Some masks are now more rare than they were previously *Chance for cash drop cards in PAYDAY is now reduced depending on your reputation level Ghost *Ghost Tier 4 now reduces the movement speed penalty for armor *Ghost Tier 6 now gives your weapons a chance to pierce enemy armor plates *Skill - SMG Specialist - ACE - skill has been replaced: it now increases rate of fire for all SMG weapons *Skill - Silent killer - ACE - skill has been upgraded: all your silenced weapons now have a chance to pierce enemy armor plates *Skill - Lockpicking Expert - ACE - skill has been upgraded: you now also interact even faster while lockpicking Update #10 August 30, 2013 Gameplay *For all stealth crews out there, you can now highlight cameras as long as the alarm hasn't been triggered. Interaction *Fixed an issue where we changed the interaction point for lockpicking safes, making it work better Safe house *Due to popular demand from the community, we've improved the safe house vault - if you're rich enough, you'll know what we mean ;) Skills *Shinobi - Ace - Changed skill description to more accurately describe what the skill does *Iron Man - Ace - Sprint and shoot upgrade added to the skill *Kilmer - Ace - Sprint and reload upgrade added to the skill Weapons *Stubby can now be modded on the CMP Submachinegun *Silenced guns are much better silenced - Try it and see if you like it! Bug fixes *Infamous ALT Space bug and BEEP keyboard is gone + dead + no more! *Fixed an issue with the pager yellow highlights on gangsters killed before cops are alerted Update #11 September 13, 2013 Team mates *Improved killer instinct for the AI team. They are more aggressive and more prone to stay alive even on the OVERKILL difficulty. Single player never looked more tempting. Difficulty *Much harder OVERKILL! Yes you got it - now dont cry. *SWATS now have much better flashbangs - use the shades! *More balanced single player sessions *BULLDOZERS are now EVIL Police AI *Added more and better run and walking animations for our dear enemies. Crime.net *Improved Payouts!: **The Crime.net economy has got a major upgrade. After looking at massive amounts of data and collecting player feedback we have implemented and tested a new economy system. **Each contract now has reward dependant on the mission specifics. Some contract amounts can seem low but the REAL value is in stealing the LOOT BAGS. If you sling a lot of Coke for Hector he will compensate you greatly. The reward is different depending on the number of coke bags you clear. On the other hand, if you hit Big Oil + it is not at all about bags and more about completion. If you get the engine to the helicopter and escape you get a hefty contract pay. This makes the game more tactical and you have to fight greed on almost every map. *CrimeNet is now balanced so you can chose to play for XP or Money or a middle way. Learn this by playing the heists on different difficulties. There are some anomalies to be found and taken advantage of! **NOTE: If you are in a BAG focused mission, go for the additional bags - they pay out several 100% more than the mandatory bags (for which you get the contract pay). BUT remember - GREED KILLS! **Multiday jobs pay out greatly and are very rewarding once you figure out how to move additional bags through them. Presentation *Crime.net has reduced its somewhat cluttered info when counting the PAYDAY and contract money for you. You will be presented with a PAYDAY number that shows the amount of money the contract is worth EXCLUDING the LOOT BAGS. This is the offshore account money and 10% of that becomes you spendable cash. Look into it. it is simpler and more straightforward. *All cash numbers are now presented as Offshore money until converted to spendable cash. *The Contract filter is back! *Kick Filters. You can now set Kick enabled and filter on that on Crime.net. HUD *We now display mission bags value on PAYDAY for both mandatory and additional bags in TAB stats screen during gameplay. Skills *Boosted Aced Combat Medic revive bonus from 25% to 40%. *Enemies more affected by ECM feedback and civilians are no longer affected. *Added Inside Man Assets on almost all levels so that you can buy a EXPERT DRIVER that 100% takes away the Escape. *Made sentry gun tier 6 more effective. Loot Drop *Added EXP cards in the loot drop for fast leveling *Added much better cash cards! Weapons *New reload animations for the Deagle! *Texture fix for the "professional" sight. *IZHMA 12G Shotgun damage is buffed. *M308 Rifle has had its damage adjusted correctly. *Kobus 90 Submachinegun got a damage increase with long barrel weapon mod. added. Sounds *Improved the ambient sounds to loop seamlessly. *Added more and cranked up existing car sounds. *Gun sounds improved and allowed to be 100% more at the same time Masks customization *Added four new masks! *Added four new patterns! *Added four new materials! VO *Added VO to the Sniper in Watchdogs! He is awesome. Escapes *Changed how escapes work, now civilian death increases chance and not time. Also a no alarm hit gives you NO escape. *Fixed minor graphical issues on Street escape. Nightclub *So many fixes... and Dmitri has changed up the club. There is tons of more variation and evil russian thugs around. *There is a rumour of a fight club, but we are not supposed to talk about that. Watchdogs *Watchdogs number of bags now depends on difficulty. *Tweaked chances of random events and walls. Big Oil 1 *Completely new layout! Rats *Fixed collisions on Rats 1&2 Mallcrashers *Balanced property damage values. Art *Endless updates and fixes, just enjoy. Undocumented changes *Some Skill and weapon stats were changed.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=34919771&postcount=1 *Diamond Store heist was added. This is another heist involving robbing a jewelry store, but it is an almost completely new map, not the same location used for Jewelry Store and Ukrainian Job. *Nightclub has three additional security doors leading to new rooms that can contain safes. The cash's position is now random between the rooms. If there are multiple safes, another safe is likely to contain several bags worth of coke. Security cameras have been added. A new exit point at the back of the level was added. *A bug disabled multipliers for cash bonuses on higher difficulties, causing players to receive much less spending cash for most heists. *A bug caused certain low-damage enemies to receive massive damage buffs. Players in even the heaviest armor will be downed almost instantly by police armed with pistols or gangsters and guards using their submachine guns. *Big Oil pays far more in terms of contract pay, with equal payouts on each day. *The prices of all weapons and attachments have approximately doubled *The prices of all skills have increased significantly *Uncrafted masks sell for significantly more *Damage increasing barrel extensions such as the Firebreather and Stubby received additional boosts to damage. The magnitude of the damage increase is inversely proportional to the magnitude of the recoil reduction increase, meaning Stubby will be increasing damage the least and decrease recoil the most. *Titanium safes, colored silver, were added to the game. Certain safes will always be titanium, while other may be randomly. Titanium safes can only be opened by drilling. The safes are printed with the brand "Titan" and the slogan "Suck It". *The OVE9000 saw's default sawblade durability has increased from 100 to 150. *The car standing inside of a van in the Park Escape was fixed. *A clipping lamp in Ukrainian Job/Jewelry Store was fixed. *One of the skylights in Mallcrasher was bugged. It has been fixed in this patch. *The sentry gun is disabled more easily Update #12 September 17, 2013 Systems *Made tweaks to the economy system - added a whole lot more money to PAYOUTs and matched that with prices. Bags are super important! Or go check out Big Oil... *Made tweaks to the skill costs, higher tiers are now more balanced *Increased the XP payout depending on difficulty Law enforcement *Included a feature where law enforcement now can spawn and move in groups of tanks, tasers, shields and heavy SWATs *Tweaked the tactics of the law enforcers - tasers grouped with tanks now charge instead of providing support and are more aggressive *Balanced the tank spawn rates on the different difficulties *Balanced the tan FBI spawn rates on the different difficulties *Made a change where we buffed the snipers *Balanced the Officers so they do less damage but still hurt *Balanced the Gangsters so they do less damage but still hurt *Taser now has increased taser range, are also harder to headshot Skills *Made a fix so that the Cleaner skill is disabled in casing mode *Buffed the Bulletproof skill, now absorbs more damage Nightclub heist *Made several fixes connected to AI movement pattern and collision Diamond Store heist *Made a fix to the ATM machines *Made a fix to the Expert Driver asset *Made a fix where the escape van wouldn't be enabled in some cases *Tweaked the number of guards that spawn Weapons *Balanced the Mark 10 Submachinegun, lowering its damage output *Balanced the Para Submachinegun, lowering its damage output Ghost *Buffed the ECM jammer by increasing the range Titan safes *Made a fix to the Titan safe timer, lowering it to great extent Undocumented changes *No money is received until the last day of a multiday heist. All contract payments for intermediate days are disabled. Update #13 October 3, 2013 System *XP buff for HARD, VERY HARD, OVERKILL to account for increased difficulty, making it more rewarding *Pro Job XP payout increased on OVERKILL difficulty, making it more rewarding *Failure XP payout reduced slighlty *Special enemies will now be marked when seeing them through security cameras *You can now mark special enemies when in bleedout *Fixed a bug where skills that reduces purchase cost did not reduce cost of buying Premium Contracts *Changed suppression to threat *Changed visibility to concealment *Changed recoil to stability Masks *All masks are now shown in your mask stash - now you know how many masks there currently are and which ones you have *Fixed a mask exploit where the player could abuse the mask system to gain money Stealth *Major changes to the stealth system, balancing how much weapons, skills and armors affect your concealment *Fixed a bug for suspicion meter not decaying when same enemy has more than one suspicion object in sight *Decreased most SMG weapons and Assault Rifles concealability *Increased Pistol concealability except for the Deagle Pistol and Bronco .44 Revolver *It will no longer be possible to sneak right in front of enemies *Added a Detection Risk ring in the inventory instead of the Concealment bar *Fixed various issues with Suspicion and Detection related skills *Adjusted armor concealment values to make the first four armors more forgiving and the last three more punishing *Adjusted the weapon concealment values to be less punishing *Security cameras have been improved and will now detect you faster - GENSEC have been hard at work *Tweaked the detection values based on QA and community feedback Law enforcement *Increased Sniper difficulty on OVERKILL so that they now deal massive damage *Tasers can now team up together with Shields *Law enforcers can now carry the Bronco .44 Revolver - go on, make their day *Fixed a crash regarding Sniper on the OVERKILL difficulty *Bulldozers can now throw smoke grenades - Oh my god *Bulldozers can now use the IZHMA 12G Shotgun - Sweet baby Jesus *Added new VO when law enforcers are suppressed *Fixed a crash related to flashbangs *Fixed a crash when a player tries to convert an intimidated law enforcer *Added hearing loss sound for flashbang *Added new VO for police officers and S.W.A.T.'s *Decreased damage output of law enforcers carrying the CAR-4 Rifle *Decreased damage output of law enforcers carrying the AMR-16 Rifle *Reduced the distance that the Taser can tase you *Added SFX to the Taser when his taser malfunctions and increased the damage the taser takes GUI *Three icons have been added for the drill monitor so players can now see which skills have been activated *Weapon modification icons have now been added to the inventory and the loadout menus *Increased volume of player armor regeneration sound Gangsters *Gangsters have been balanced so that they are less deadly, yo Armor *Armors have received a dodge value - the lighter you are, the higher chance you have of dodging bullets *Further balanced movement rates for all armors *Armor penalty now affects steelsight speed, crouching speed and in-air movement speed Skills *Rewritten skill descriptions, introducing numeric values in the spirit of Mekonlips' www.pd2skills.info *Complete overhaul of skill descriptions to more accurately describe what the skills do *ECM Feedback radius has been extended to 25m *Improved the Fast Learner skill by increasing its effect *Balanced the Bulletproof skill by decreasing its effect *Improved the Cat Burglar skill by increasing its effect *Improved the Lockpicking Expert ACE skill by increasing its effect *Improved the Gunslinger skill by increasing its damage and reload time *Improved the Cable Guy skill by increasing the interaction speed *Balanced the Inspire ACE skill so that it works 75% of the time *Improved the Sentry Combat Upgrade skill by increasing the armor % *Balanced the Chameleon skill, decreasing its effect *Balanced Tier 4 of the Ghost tree *Balanced Tier 6 of the Enforcer tree Drill *Add ability to upgrade drills with your skill upgrades - you can now upgrade other players drills *Fixed bugs with the drill and hacking device, sound getting stuck and unavailable upgrades for clients Weapons *A complete overhaul of the weapon system, introducing numeric values instead of bars *Selecting equipped mod will display the base, mod and skill stats *CMP Submachinegun - Increased the damage, spread and recoil *AMR-16 Rifle - Decreased the damage and recoil *AK.762 Rifle - Decreased the damage *Krinkov Submachinegun - Decreased the rate of fire *AK5 Rifle - Lowered the recoil *Kobus 90 Submachinegun - Lowered the recoil *Deagle Pistol - Lowered the recoil, increased the damage *Mark 10 Submachinegun - Increased the damage and spread *Locomotive 12G Shotgun - Increased the full and fall-off damage *Crosskill Pistol - Decreased the damage, lowered the recoil *Mosconi 12G Shotgun - Modifications for the Mosconi 12G Shotgun now have higher concealment *The Ergo Grip modification of the Crosskill Pistol now has a stability statistic Nightclub *Fixed a bug with a shelf with no collision in the kitchen Watchdogs *Watchdogs Day 2 - Fixed a bug with the trucks collision Four Stores *Fixed a bug where a camera wasn't spotting players properly Diamond Store *Fixed the AI navigation graph so they move properly Big Oil *Fixed a bug so that the players can't shoot through the round windows to the left and right of a door *Modified cost for Big Oil Pro Jewelry Store *Fixed a bug where throwing jewelry bags on top of street lights will cause progression to be stopped *Fixed a bug where the player and bag collision wouldn't work properly with the dump truck (this is also fixed on the Ukranian job) Rats *Rats Day 2 - Fixed an issue where one of the money bag isn't secured when it spawn in the van *Modified cost for Rats Pro Framing Frame *Framing Frame Day 2 - Fixed a bug so that players now are able to pass through the train door before it closes *Framing Frame Day 2 - Fixed an issue with the phone when multiple players would answer it at the same time *Framing Frame Day 3 - Fixed a bug where bags weren't reachable Undocumented changes *Added Mastermind Tier 5 bonus: Health Regeneration (0.1%/s for 5 seconds, upon being shot) Update #13.1 October 8, 2013 *Fixed an issue where Shields would spawn in oversized groups. Update #14 October 18, 2013 *Added Mark Mask *Added Mark Achievement *Added Offshore Payday for the next 5 days. *Raised XP payout by 33% for the next 5 days. Update #15 October 23, 2013 General *Removed Offshore Payday *Lowered XP payout by 33% *Added Steam Achievements for Halloween Update Undocumented changes *Removed Mastermind Tier 5 bonus: Health Regeneration Update #16 October 31, 2013 *Added Safe House Nightmare *Added Halloween Achievements *Added Halloween Patterns and Masks *Added Interceptor .45 *Activated Offshore Payday Update #17 November 7, 2013 *Deactivated Offshore Payday *Deactivated Safe House Nightmare *Halloween items will no longer drop *Removed concealment bonus from being displayed on weapon skill stats *Added Black Armored Dozers *Fixed Enforcer Tier 5 Skill Bonus (Properly adds 5% damage) Update #18 November 14, 2013 General *Armored Transport (DLC) was added - 6 new heists, 3 new weapons, 4 new masks, assorted materials and patterns. Those who do not own the DLC can still join servers hosted by DLC owners and play the new heists. *Hockey Heat Community mask was added. Undocumented changes *Activated Offshore Payday. *Loadout Theme was changed. *Snipers were buffed. *Some new music was added. *Masks do not auto-rotate in the mask-crafting screen anymore. *Player health was reduced by 20. *Armor speed and stamina buffed. *Interceptor .45 recieved new animations and sounds *Base ammo bags changed from 400% to 300% Update #18.1 November 15, 2013 *Made a fix so that the Commando 553 counts as an assault weapon (thanks c4ndlejack) *Dominator skill - Removed a new skill bonus that was added in order to increase the number of hostages *Went through the Train Heist achievements and made sure they work as intended *Fixed a bug with the mask stash where the number of slots would be reduced when you sold masks *Fixed a Taser related issue where there was a small collision gap between a door and a truck *Fixed an ATM related issue on the Transport heists *Fixed a collision issue on the Transport: Underpass heist. Update #18.2 November 18, 2013 General *Fixed an issue where the Commando 553 assault rifle wouldn't make any sounds *Fixed an issue where hackers would crash other players *Removed the ability to interact with security consoles behind walls *Removed the Offshore PAYDAY casino - see you next time! Armored Transport Heists *Fixed an issue where the player could fall out of the level *Fixed an issue where the ammo shells would cast a shadow eventhough they weren't there *Fixed an issue where the player could get stuck in certain places *Fixed an issue where the player could pick up shells and the turret behind walls Framing Frame Day 3 *Fixed a bug where a flash grenade could explode in stealth mode Diamond Store Heist *Fixed an issue where the van wouldn't open when the player was in stealth mode Update #18.3 November 19, 2013 Armored Transport Heists * Changed environment on Transport: Crossroads * Increased the chance of the intel drop that leads to the Train heist * Fixed AI navigation issues in stairs * Fixed issues related to the bag collision Jewelry Store Job * Fixed an issue with the safe collision Sound * Fixed an issue where the volume of the load-out music was too low Update #18.4 November 28, 2013 Crash fixes * Fixed an issue where the player would crash when quitting the game to menu * Fixed an issue where the player would crash because of an AI movement issue Update #19 December 5, 2013 Gage Weapons Pack 01 *The paid DLC adds 3 new weapons, two new weapon modifications, four masks, and several additional mask parts, as well as frag grenades. *DLC owners spawn with 3 grenades. A new Grenade Bag asset is available on some heists when the host owns the DLC. Any player can get grenades from the asset. General *A new function was added to the controls that allows players to toggle the rate of fire on automatic weapons between single shot and full auto. The M308 can be toggled to full auto as well. (The default key for toggling the rate of fire is V, but the game does not check if the player already has V bound to a key. The key may therefore become double-bound, which is normally impossible). *The number of primary and secondary weapon slots has been quadrupled. As with the mask slots, the player must pay $800k to unlock a new weapon slot (the slots are even incorrectly labeled as mask slots in the interface). *Any player can purchase the assets, not just the host Undocumented changes *The gaps underneath the doors in the Train heist have been removed, preventing players from looking under the doors to see which cars the vaults are in *Heavier units, such as the green and tan FBI and the Bulldozer, have increased resistance to explosives. The Bulldozer can no longer be downed by a single trip mine. *The gang members in Big Oil day 1 now patrol the yard in addition to the house. They can notice and be alerted by cuts in the fence. Update #19.1 December 9, 2013 Crime.net *Removed the Offshore Payday - see you next time... Menu *Fixed a bug where "buying weapon slots" had a "buy mask slot" text *Changed the Gage Weapon Pack #01 picture in the Contents Update section into a correct one Weapons *Fixed a bug where grenade explosions would cause glass to crack and would then be indestructible *Updated the icon for the SpecOps Submachine Gun specific silencer General for heists *Collision has now been added to beams Update #20 December 16, 2013 Crime.net * Removed the Offshore Payday - see you next time... Menu * Added a holiday theme to the main menu in the spirit of Xmas * Added credits for all the winners in the prank call competition - check out the credits to see if you won Music * Added the track "Sirens in the Distance" Weapons * Grenades now deal 50% more damage * Added the Acough weapon sight for free Enemies * Enemies can now sprint short distances Achievements * Added nine new achievements * Fixed a bug with the "It's Alive! It's ALIVE! achievement Heists * New Heist added for free, "The GO Bank Job", also known as the Charlie Sierra Heist (note: the heist is automatically added, just restart Steam and update the game) Assets * New assets have been added for the GO Bank Job for free Masks * New mask added, the "Happy Santa" mask has now been added for free to anyone who joins the Official PAYDAY 2 group on Steam Update #20.1 December 17, 2013 * Made a fix for mission progression that was stopping certain missions (such as the meth not cooking and the escape van not arriving). You can now proceed in all heists as usual * Made a fix for crashing the host when the host is in custody and someone gets tased * Made a fix for losing accuracy stat in end screen when sawing open deposit locks Category:PAYDAY 2